


i will keep you safe.

by peroxideprince



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, just some soft sad boys, protect angus mcdonald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: Angus is scared. Magnus lends a hand.





	i will keep you safe.

When Magnus Burnsides was 24 years old, he wanted to have a family. He wanted to grow old with Julia Waxmen, a few kids, and several dogs. Julia died and took Magnus’s dream for a family with her. He was content with just the dogs. He knew that there would be no one else that he loved the way he loved Julia, and he accepted that.

Soon he met Taako and Merle, and ended up with a different kind of family than he was expecting. He found himself on the moon with his ragtag crew of brothers and sisters.

And Angus McDonald, the world’s greatest detective, sheriff of magic, and the unofficial son of the entire Bureau of Balance. Taako acted as Angus’s mentor, but he soon realized that Taako was not the sort of person you could run to for comfort. For that, he went to Magnus.

Angus may have been the world’s greatest detective, but he was also a ten-year-old boy living on a floating moon base with dozens of strangers, all much older than him. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was terrified. He spent most of the first night pacing back and forth and weighing his options. He had resigned himself to sleeplessness and tried to decide if he should talk to someone, and who he should talk to. The Director had told him that he could turn to her for guidance, but he didn’t want to bother her; she had enough to deal with, and it was the middle of the night. The only other people he really knew were Merle, Taako, and Magnus. Merle was nice-ish, but seemed uncomfortable with emotions. Taako was even more so. That left Magnus.

Magnus honestly scared Angus. He was big and tough and carried an axe. But if any of the three Reclaimers would be gentle to him, it would be Magnus. Angus paid attention to the movements of everyone around him. He noticed every minute detail, every tic and fidget, every sign that people gave off. Magnus rushed in. He was bold and foolhardy, but he knew when to rein it in. Angus could tell that Magnus would be patient with him.

That’s how Angus found himself at Magnus’s door, at 2:30 AM. He knocked timidly and was surprised to see Magnus almost instantly appear. He looked irritable, but his face immediately softened when he saw the small, terrified boy.

“What’s going on, Ango?” he asked.

“It’s…” Angus hesitated. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry, I can just-“

“Angus,” Magnus interrupted. “It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

He was blushing furiously. He took a deep breath before answering. “I’m scared.” There was a beat. Angus began to continue, to say that it wasn’t a big deal and he would just go, when Magnus picked him up and gave him the biggest hug he had had in a very long time.

“You’re safe. What can I do to help?”

Angus started to cry as Magnus held him for what seemed like hours. He hated that he was showing weakness like this, but Magnus didn’t seem to be angry. “I’m sorry, sir,” Angus whispered. Magnus brought the boy (he was so small, he had never seemed this tiny) into his room and set him down.

“Stay right there,” Magnus said, rushing into his large closet and rooting around. When he returned to the bed that Angus was sitting in, he had a huge, incredibly soft teddy bear. 

“This is Julia,” he explained. “She always keeps me safe when I’m scared.” He paused, seemingly lost in thought. “You’re not alone, Angus. You can ask for help whenever you need it.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll treat Julia well.”

“I know you will, bud. I know you will.”

And for the first time, Angus McDonald had a place he could call home.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! so, i mainly wrote this because i wanted to have something here. this is 100% an attention grab bc i thrive on kudos and comments and without them i have no reason to write. it's really short but please let me know if you want more stuff like this and i'll write something longer. check me out on tumblr, [spellslots.tumblr.com](spellslots.tumblr.com). thanks for reading!


End file.
